


Trick

by AnmiciusRay



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnmiciusRay/pseuds/AnmiciusRay





	Trick

“Trick or treat！”

安迷修满脸笑容的看着倚在门口的雷狮。

安迷修穿着狼人装扮的服饰，贴身的黑色背心把锻炼有素的身材显露出来，下身穿着破了几个洞的黑色长裤，左腿靠近大腿根的地方缠着一小段染血的绷带，随着他的动作有些滑落的迹象。身后的棕色狼尾因为主人愉快的心情而左右摇动，看起来不像是凶狠的狼人，倒有了几分大型犬的模样。

安迷修伸手将南瓜样的小篮子递到雷狮的面前，里面稀稀疏疏的装着几颗糖果，彩色的糖纸在灯光下反射出些光亮。雷狮抬起眼皮看了他一眼，大大方方的从安迷修的篮子里拿走一颗糖果，剥开糖纸，将糖果塞到自己口中。

甜甜的水果味从口中弥漫开，雷狮舔了舔嘴唇，有些嘲笑的看着安迷修。

“我可没有糖果。”雷狮漫不经心的说。

“那我只能trick了。”安迷修耸了耸肩，无奈的回答。

“我允许你对我trick。”

话音刚落，雷狮就被安迷修压在了玄关的墙壁上。坚硬的墙壁抵在他的背后，安迷修的手指插在他的发间轻轻的按住雷狮的头，微凉的嘴唇覆在雷狮的嘴唇上，蜻蜓点水般的吻被逐渐加深，安迷修的舌尖撬开雷狮的齿贝，与雷狮的舌头纠缠，发甜的水果味充斥在两人的口中，将空气也惹的几分甜腻。

啧啧的亲吻声在玄关处响起，让人听的忍不住脸红心跳。

这个吻持续了很久，直到窒息感爬上雷狮的胸腔，伸手去敲打安迷修的后背，这个吻才结束。

雷狮扶着墙壁，大口呼吸着。嘴唇因为亲吻而显的红润，在灯光下泛着水光。

安迷修无辜的看着他，眨了眨眼睛，转身刚想离开，却被雷狮眼疾手快的拽住了脖颈上的项圈，让安迷修差点一个踉跄撞在门上。

“你做什么啊！”安迷修有些气恼的对雷狮抱怨。

“我让你停下了吗。”雷狮没有去管他的不满，绛紫色的眼睛居高临下的盯着安迷修，像是夜空中闪闪发光的明星。

“诶？”

“安迷修，你是真傻还是假傻。”雷狮看他满脸的疑惑，从鼻间发出一声嗤笑。

“kiss and sex。”

“kiss and sex..?”安迷修摸着下巴，重复了一遍雷狮的话。

突然反应过来的安迷修涨红了脸，慌乱的不知道把手放在哪里，篮子里的糖果从里面掉落出来。

“可是今天是万圣节...”

“那和我有什么关系。”

雷狮的指尖勾住吊在项圈前的锁链，将安迷修拉到自己面前，在他的耳边吹着热气。

安迷修捏了捏拳头，把雷狮抱了起来。

“嗯？”雷狮挑眉，伸手环住安迷修的脖子，任由他把自己抱向卧室。

安迷修轻柔的把他放在床上，柔软的床垫被两人压出一个凹陷，安迷修俯在雷狮的身上，亲了亲他的额头。

“满足你。”

雷狮的衬衫被安迷修半解开，露出白皙的胸膛。安迷修的手抚上他的胸肌，有意无意的擦过胸前的两点红缨，让雷狮轻哼出声。

安迷修的手在雷狮的胸前画圈，他低头一口咬上雷狮的喉结，有些尖锐的虎牙在雷狮的脖子上留下一道咬痕，渗出一些血丝，像是在宣告对方的所属权。温热的嘴唇在伤口上舔咬，微微的痒意让雷狮咯咯的笑出声。

“安迷修，你是狗吗？”

“我是狼。”安迷修在雷狮的伤口上不重不轻的咬了一口，反驳道。

炽热的手掌顺着腰线一路摸下去，将雷狮的情欲从身体中点燃。他的指腹摩擦着雷狮的肚脐，又捏了捏雷狮的腰侧，滑嫩的皮肤触感让安迷修感到满意。

雷狮手里把玩着安迷修项圈上的锁链，银白色的锁链倒映出雷狮的模样，雷狮眯起眼睛看着里面的自己，脸颊因为情欲染上一层淡红，漂亮的紫色的眼睛里蒙上一层水汽，他的嘴唇微张着，露出嫣红的舌尖。

雷狮没见过这样的自己，这种冲击让他有些发愣。皮带被解开的声音在雷狮耳边响起，把他的思绪拉回到现实。他抬眼看到安迷修抽出他的皮带，连带着裤子一起，甩到了一边。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，弄你的。”雷狮撇过脸，露出发红的耳尖。

安迷修没有追问他，低下头去亲吻雷狮的小腹，他从小腹一路吻到大腿根，留下淡红色的吻痕。

安迷修的手指勾上雷狮的底裤边缘，紧贴在雷狮身上的底裤勾勒出性器的形状，他的手指抚过雷狮的囊袋，围绕着性器的边缘打转。

雷狮的顶端已经微微湿润，将底裤前面染成了深色。他喘着气，抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，从喉间溢出破碎的呻吟。

安迷修褪下他的底裤，用手掌包住雷狮的性器，指腹摩擦着顶端的小口，晶莹的液体从铃口汩汩流出，沾湿了安迷修的手，安迷修垂着眼皮看着雷狮的性器在他的抚弄下变的挺立，他加快了手上的动作，粘液的润滑让撸动变的更加顺畅，不过多久，雷狮就在安迷修的手上交代了出来。

白色的浊液射在雷狮小腹上，他的胸口微微起伏，高潮的余韵令雷狮发不出声，只能张大了嘴去呼吸。

安迷修把他抱起来，翻了个身，抓过一个枕头垫在雷狮的肚子前，让他趴在床上，撅起自己的臀部，俨然一个后入的姿势。

雷狮闭着眼，翘长的睫毛微微颤抖，他的身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，正当他想要看看安迷修在搞什么的时候，一个有些冰凉的东西被塞进了火热的肉穴。

异物的进入令雷狮挣扎着想要翻身，却被安迷修压着手臂死死的按在床上。

“安迷修！你塞了什么！”雷狮有些恼怒，不满的低吼出声。

安迷修眨了眨眼睛，将一个被拆开的糖纸摆在雷狮的面前。

“是糖果哦。”

坚硬的糖果在肉壁内被吸附着，安迷修并起两根手指，将硬质的糖果塞的更深。甜美的糖果在肉壁内化作糖水，从后穴流出，滴落在床单上，形成一片水渍。

安迷修的手指在雷狮的肉穴里抽插，糖水和肉壁分泌出的粘液混在一起，让抽插变的顺畅，手指抽插的水声鞭挞着雷狮的耳膜，内心升起的羞耻感使他把自己的头埋在臂弯里，不愿意抬起头去看安迷修。

安迷修笑着去吻雷狮的耳尖，拨开他被汗水沾湿的碎发，别在耳后，沙哑低沉的声音在雷狮耳边说着些羞人的情话，雷狮赌气一样的鼓起脸颊，把安迷修的脸推开，瞪了他一眼。

后穴已经被手指肏的熟烂，安迷修抽出手指，发出一声啵的声音，听的雷狮想把自己埋起来。

雷狮回头看了看安迷修，这才发现直到现在只有自己被安迷修扒光了，这个人却还是穿戴的整整齐齐，认知的反差令雷狮不满的皱起眉头，他起身，一个用力把安迷修压在了身下。

“不行，凭什么只有我脱。”他一边小声嘟囔着一边伸手去扯安迷修身上的衣服，黑色的背心被雷狮扯的凌乱不堪，安迷修抓住他的手掌，捏了捏雷狮的手心，重新将他压在了身下。

安迷修低低的笑出声，湖绿色的眼睛弯成一道月牙，眼里只有雷狮的模样。他脱下自己的背心，被薄汗浸透的身体看起来性感健壮，遮住了雷狮头顶的灯光。

安迷修一手扶住雷狮的腰，将自己的性器插进了早已准备好的肉穴。

湿热的肉壁亲昵的把入侵者围住，被填满的感觉让雷狮忍不住发出一声呻吟。安迷修双手抓住雷狮窄细的腰身，开始毫无规律的冲撞，粗大的性器在肉壁内反复戳刺，在触碰到一小块栗状大小的地方时，雷狮的声音不住的拔高，弓起后背，尖锐的指甲在安迷修的手臂上抓出一道血痕。

“嗯？是这里吗？”

安迷修捏紧了雷狮的腰，冲着那块地方凶狠的冲撞，用性器细细的研磨。敏感处被人持续的冲撞，过激的快感让雷狮的声音软了下去，破碎的呻吟也在接连不断的快感中变成低低的泣音，回荡在偌大的卧室里。

雷狮觉得自己的头脑一片空白，五颜六色的光从他的头脑里闪过，他的身体一阵颤抖，迎来了第二次高潮。

白浊从顶端喷射出来，他仅靠着后穴的快感就射了出来。

高潮中的肉穴绞紧了安迷修的性器，雷狮甚至能够感受到上面凸起的青筋。安迷修低吼着，在雷狮的肉穴里冲刺了几回，也射了出来。

滚烫的精液射在肉穴内，烧灼的感觉使雷狮扭了扭腰，想要从安迷修的手下爬出来，却被拉回去，插的更深。

高潮过后，雷狮和安迷修躺在床上，呆呆的望着天花板。

安迷修坐起来，牵起雷狮的手，亲了亲他的手背，又把他整个人抱起来，坐在自己的腿上。

雷狮瞪大了眼睛，脸上的表情有些气愤，好像下一秒他就会把安迷修打飞出去。

“安迷修，你是禽兽吗，我已经两次了。”

“可是我才一次。”安迷修委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

“最后一次。”

“说不定。”

“是不是少了点什么。”

雷狮闭上眼睛，搂住安迷修的脖子，回了他一个吻。

“Happy Halloween。”


End file.
